A Midsummer's Nightmare
by cassiehamstergal
Summary: Calissa lives a simple life. Well, she did, until the Volturi decided to turn her world upside down. Now begins a struggle of fear, hatred and longing, which can only end in disaster. Can Calissa escape this rather drastic turn of events? Or will she be sucked into a world of darkness and deceit, for all eternity. I own none of Stephanie Meyer's characters :)
1. Chapter 1

The echoing chimes of a grandfather clock rung through the lively halls of D'Avanio mansion, announcing the hour of 11pm to the many noble and dignified party guests attending that night. Aristocrats of Volterra and its surrounding cities in Tuscany were gathered to celebrate the birthday of young Lady D'Avanio, who was to turn 16 in an hour. The nobles were also attending the party to show support to Lord D'Avanio; his intentions were to rise up against the Volturi, a "family" that had ruled over the people of Volterra for centuries. He, and the majority of the upper class in Tuscany, felt that it was time to rebel against their supernatural tyrants and restore power to human families of nobility. The festive function was to be the instigation of a political war between the humans and vampires of Tuscany.

At the final chime, Lady D'Avanio slowly made her way down the wide staircase that led into the great hall, holding her dainty head high. She was the most beautiful girl in the room, with her flowing pink ball gown and curled golden hair held up in silk ribbons with a silver tiara on top. Gasps and sighs of admiration filled the room, as she took her father's arm and was led to the ball room. Lord D'Avanio leaned in and whispered, "Natalina, you look most elegant."

"Thank you father," she murmured softly.

"But I would really rather the dress not be so revealing, it's not entirely appropriate for a lady of your age," he scolded.

"Oh pa, I'm sixteen now," she protested haughtily, "I can wear what I like. Besides, it's the 18th century for heaven's sake!" His only response was to roll his eyes and _humpf_ disapprovingly.

Natalina glanced around and caught the eye of her handmaid, Calissa serving punch to the guests, and smiled kindly to her. Over the years, they had become best friends due to their closeness in proximity and age, although Calissa was a year and a bit older. Calissa returned the smile and proceeded to hand a glass of the spiced wine to a guest.

"Well! If it isn't the slave girl Calissa" sneered Euric Ronaldio, a nobleman from the south of Volterra who took every opportunity he could to torment Calissa. He swaggered his way over to her, obviously inebriated. A sick feeling swirled in Calissa's stomach; she cast her eyes down and mumbled a nervous "good evening, sir."

"Well it was," he slurred, "until I saw they let filth like you into the house."

Hurt and hatred boiled in Calissa. She looked straight into his eyes and said "I'll have you know, _sir_, that I have worked for this house for four years, so the fact that you find it surprising to find me here tonight makes me worry for your current state of mental health. Perhaps you should leave while there's still blood in your alcohol stream." She knew she had stepped too far, but her malice towards him had been festering for a while now, and she found the look of shocked fury in his eyes rather satisfying.

"How… how _dare _you!" He threw his arms up in anger, and intoxicated, caught the side of the punch bowl. Calissa's indignation dissolved into humiliation as the wine spilled over her and stained her dress. It was the only one she had ever owned, and she struggled not to cry at its ruin.

Natalina rushed over and shouted at Euric. "Leave this house or I shall have you escorted off the premises," she threatened. "There now" she comforted Calissa, holding her hand. "I'll get you a new dress, don't you worry. Come on. I'll just be a minute daddy!" she called and they went upstairs.

"Ready… ok, open your eyes!" squealed Natalina. Slowly, Calissa opened them and gazed into the large standing mirror in front of her. She saw a beautiful stranger in a purple and blue dress with a low-cut, tight bodice that fanned out into a loose, pleated skirt. The dress was an old one from Natalina's closet, but it fitted Calissa's small body perfectly. However, it was not the dress, but Calissa's face that was most surprising. Natalina had spent a good half an hour curling and tying Calissa's dark brown hair in an intricate bun, allowing curls of hair to frame the side of her face, which was powdered to hide her tanned skin colour – the sign of a working class citizen. Natalina had also generously adorned Calissa with beautiful lipstick, eye shadow and jewellery that allowed Calissa's ethereal beauty to easily surpass all others, even Natalina's. It was 10 minutes to 12pm when she finally finished the make-over. However, she was not jealous of Calissa, but rather excited that the two now looked like sisters. She wanted to share her accomplishment with her party guests, to prove that beauty is not only a gift to those of nobility. "Okay," she said, " I will go downstairs and re-disperse myself in the party, then at the stroke of midnight get everyone in the hall to watch you walk downstairs, as I did. Trust me; people will faint at the sight of you".

Calissa smiled, "I think you're exaggerating. I'm just a servant. There's no need to make such a fuss," but Natalina would not be swayed, and eventually Calissa gave in and agreed. Clapping her hands in excitement, Natalina left the room and went downstairs. Calissa sat on the bed and waited for midnight. Five minutes later, the clock struck 12 and she stood up and nervously headed to the hallway. The house had fallen silent, which only added to her tension, making her movements awkward as she pictured the Italian nobles waiting impatiently in the hall. What she saw was entirely different.

She stood frozen at the top of the stairs. The smell was the worst; blood, balefulness and burning – the stench of death itself. It stuck in her nose, forcing its way down her throat, making her want to retch. Dead bodies littered the floor of the mansion, red stains to big that no marble could be seen; only more blood. Every victim was dead, each body with horrifying wounds to the neck. The front doors were blasted open and hung on their hinges, so it looked as if some hellish creature had burst in and killed everything on site. Movement caught Calissa's eye; a dark flash in the corner of her vision. Her head snapped down to the right. A man stood in the doorway leading to the ball room. He had short, flicked hair that was light brown, but appeared to shine golden in the light. He was tall and well built, around 6 foot 3 inches tall. His skin was tanned, like hers, but his face appeared pale, probably due to the thick, wet blood smeared across his mouth. Calissa did not notice any of that, though. Her eyes were locked with his. They were _terrible_, but beautiful - like the rest of him - flashing crimson as he stared at her. She thought he must have been an angel. One fallen far from grace. Two strongly contrasting emotions fought for dominance inside her. Instinctual fear made her want to scream and run far away, to hide from his sanguine gaze, but a strange and curious longing urged her to move closer, to feel him, _hold_ him. As a result, she stood rooted to the spot, unable to flee or move at all.

The following events happened so fast, Calissa was unable to determine the order in which they occurred. The man's red lips parted slightly, as if to speak or ask something. At the same time, a dark flash raced towards her from the other end of the hallway, and a figure appeared behind her, pulling her hair sideways painfully and exposing her neck. "Felix, no!" the man said in a forceful, panicked tone. Calissa felt cold breath on her neck and a slight brush of something sharp on her skin. It was then that she eventually found her voice and screamed, although she realised there was little point in the action – she was as good as dead anyway. The sensation on her neck disappeared, however, at the man's exclamation. The grip on her hair did not loosen though, and she felt single strands of hair being ripped individually from her scalp. This and the trauma of the entire situation brought tears to her eyes, although she refused to cry in front of these murderers.

"What, Demetri? You want her for yourself?" asked the figure, Felix. Demetri walked up the stairs, but at the speed of someone sprinting, and stood at eye-level with Calissa even though he was a step below her.

His face inches from hers, he asked "What is your name, girl?"

"Calissa" Her voice was strong and unbroken, even though her whole body was shaking. Demetri seemed impressed by her bravery, though he gave no outward indication of any other emotion.

"What house are you of?"

"None," she replied, "I am a servant of the D'Avanio house. Otherwise, I have no family." Her lip trembled as she thought of Natalina, wondering if she was alive, doubting the possibility.

"She's lying" growled Felix. "No servant could afford her clothes." She tried to explain why she was wearing the dress, but the vampire hissed and pulled tighter on her hair, yanking her head sideways.

"Please!" She cried. "Check the guest list – You'll not find a Calissa. My lady gave me this dress and jewellery to wear for tonight, as my previous outfit was ruined. It's on the floor of her bedroom!"

Demetri turned and inspected the bedroom, then came back to the hallway, all in one fluid action.

"It's true" he reported.

"So, we kill her anyway" shrugged Felix, still gripping her.

"But Aro sent us to dispose of the rebelling nobles; our quarrel is not with her." Demetri's voice sounded desperate… almost pleading. Why would he bother defending Calissa? It took away some of the fear she had for him, though she was still terrified for her life.

Felix scoffed "We killed the other servants. Besides, she smells so _sweet_, and wrapped up all nicely too." He leaned in and touched his lips to her neck, drinking in the scent of crushed pine and spice and intoxicatingly sour fear. She shivered and stiffened, her body shrieking out against the horror. She was about to die. He would have killed her right then, but a low, rich growl resonated through the hallway. It was demanding, dominating, aggressive, with a very slight undertone of lust. Felix looked disbelievingly at its source, and as slow as a human, released his hold on Calissa, stepping back from her. She would have fallen forward if Demetri hadn't stepped forward and held her shoulders. He looked into her face, smiling, and said "Now, what shall we do with you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Calissa was led out of the mansion, her wrists held behind her by Demetri. As they passed the ball room, she glanced in and saw the body of Lord D'Avanio sprawled in the centre of the room, his entire neck ripped open. Her breath caught. The D'Avanios had shown her nothing but kindness, taking her in at 13 when the rest of her family was killed by the plague and giving her food, shelter and a life of relative comfort. As a lowly servant, Calissa had little to do with the politics of nobles, but she knew of Lord D'Avinos intentions to rebel against the Volturi. She thought this was not reason enough for him to deserve his fate, and for that she could never forgive her captors. She also spied the rim of a pink dress hidden behind the Lords body. She winced, confirming the death of Natalina. For a second Calissa thought she saw the material move, but then her view was obscured as she exited the front doors of the mansion, never to return again. Thinking back longingly, she wished she could go to her room on the 4th floor and retrieve her bag from under her bed. Although it was empty, as Calissa lacked any small luxuries that other women would carry, the bag was her only possession and she cherished it; Natalina had given it to her on her 16th birthday last year.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she remembered fondly the times she had shared with her Lady. When Calissa first joined the staff of the D'Avanios, she disliked Natalina intensely, believing she was just another air-headed noblewoman borne of luxury, with no idea of how the real world works. Admittedly, Calissa was also quite jealous of Natalina's good looks. However, soon Calissa found her first impressions of the young Lady were ignorant and wrong; even from a young age Natalina had been kind, caring, intelligent, and fiercely loyal to her friends. This was demonstrated tonight when she defended Calissa, an inferior citizen, against the noble Euric Ronaldio, risking her reputation in doing so. It was one of the many kind things she had done for Calissa over the years of their friendship. Her death hit Calissa hard, making her stumble.

An angry hiss from Demetri snapped Calissa out of her silent reverie and back to the present. She looked around, confused. He appeared to be leading her through a forest, so it must have been the one outside the mansion, where Lord D'Avanio would spend afternoons hunting. Sometimes Natalina would join him and drag Calissa along too. Because of this, she knew of the small trail they were on, and that if you followed it far enough east it would lead you outside Volterra tower, near the rear gate of the citadel. Panic welled up inside Calissa as she realised she was being taken to the very fortress of the Volturi. Fear clouded her mind, black inky tendrils poisoning every thought until she saw nothing but the bloody death that awaited her. "NO!" she screamed, and planted her feet in the ground, struggling against Demetri. Her efforts brought her nothing but bruised, swollen wrists, as his hold was like iron. She continued to fight, despite the pain, pushing and pulling her wrists, shaking her fevered head like a deer in the jaws of a mountain lion. Demetri could have easily just carried on walking normally with her, but he feared she would break her wrists or otherwise injure herself, so he let go. She took off faster than he thought a human woman could, sprinting in the direction of the mansion. He let her go. She would need the head start. Felix jumped out of the shadows, looking curiously at his comrade.

"Go on ahead, we'll catch up."

"Why are you bothering with her, she's more effort than she's worth," sighed Felix, obviously bored and exasperated by Demetri's strange behavior.

"I find her… intriguing. Seriously, go on. I won't take long." Felix hesitated, doubting his friend would be able to restrain from killing the girl for more than a night. Then, with a look of amusement on his face, turned and made for the tower. Demetri faced the direction Calissa had gone and took in a deep, steady breath. Her face in his head, he whispered, "Ready or not," and started toward the mansion.

"Here I come."


	3. Chapter 3

Running through the forest, Calissa heard nothing but the sound of her ragged breathing, and the ripping of her dress as she struggled off the unbeaten track. To gain ground, she had decided to cut through the trees in order to reach the mansion and hide among the dead until morning came, when the monsters of Volterra were forced to retreat underground for the day. After all, even children knew that vampires burn in sunlight and must sleep in coffins until the safety of the night returns. Once she was free of danger, Calissa would leave a note of warning with Maria Santino, the village healer, before fleeing south to the city of Viterbo to stay with distant relatives on her mother's side, who had offered her some support when her parents had died. Then, she could forget about this nightmare.

Slowing, she saw the mansion looming ahead through the trees. As she stopped for a moment to catch her breath, Calissa felt a cold drop of rain land on her cheek and trickle down her face, like a tear fallen from the inky black sky above. Gathering her strength, Calissa silently edged around the estate, approaching the rear. She walked up the old stone steps, through the back door, and into the kitchen, hearing nothing but the steady downpour of the summer storm. Removing her left shoe (the other had come off during her flight from the forest) she padded softly through the empty kitchen and into the dining hall. Once again, the stench of death hit her, forcing her to resist the urge to stop and gag. The smell of rot and decay had started to permeate through the room, along with a hint of something akin to acid. Moving from the dining area, Calissa crept over to the hallway leading to the ball room, stepping over the corpses of servants and nobles alike, some with faces so mutilated they were unrecognisable.

If it hadn't been pouring with rain, and if Calissa hadn't been so preoccupied with thinking of a place in the mansion to hide, she would have heard it a lot sooner. As it was, she was halfway through the hallway – a few arms' lengths from the ball room – when she detected the wet, ripping sound of tearing flesh. Instantly she froze, hackles raised and pupils wide. The sound stopped. Carefully, she inched forward and peered into the ballroom. The site she saw was grotesque; it was as if a battle had taken place, and Calissa's side had been fatally outnumbered. A hard lump coagulated in her throat as she saw the remains of Natalina stretched out beside her father, a beautiful pale ghost covered in gore. Her blue, lifeless eyes gazed blankly into the void. A gaping hole spread from her jawline to mid-chest, but there was little blood gushing from the wound, as if she had been nothing more than a paper doll ripped apart by some angry toddler and left discarded on the floor. Greif and anguish replaced any previous fear, or even common sense, in Calissa, and she rushed toward the lifeless body of her friend. Tears spilling over, she screamed towards the heavens, her mournful misery drowning out the storm. A silent killer watched emotionless from the shadows.

Demetri skulked through the trees, moving slower than usual. There was no rush; it was obvious the girl would go back to the mansion. Her sweet scent was thick in the air, along with the invigorating smell of rain, so there was no need to even use his power. But he did. For some reason, he found it comforting to have her image in his mind; to feel where she was at all times; to know he was getting closer with each step. He wanted to savour the sensation, hence his slow pace. He was worried, too. He knew who was left waiting for her at the estate. He wanted to keep hold of her, so he would be able to sense when she died, and not have to discover her dead, drained body. Demetri was unsure why the image disconcerted him so, but it did.

It started to rain. Though, as a vampire temperature never affected him, even as a human Demetri had enjoyed the sensation of rain, and the lineament had stayed with him even after "death". The sudden opening of the heavens bolstered his emotions, making him laugh musically into the night. Using nothing but the thread of Calissa's consciousness, he sped toward the D'Avanio mansion.

The shadow soon grew bored, as it did with most things, of the girl's laments. It stepped into the light, revealing a translucent figure of 6 foot with black, shoulder-length hair and youthful features. His eyes were not young, though. His eyes were deep red and cavernous with age, showing no emotion whatsoever. He ghosted forward so that he was but a few meters behind Calissa, and though he made no sound at all, his presence and emptiness was so _vast _that Calissa sensed the movement. She sniffed, straightened her spine, and turned to face him. There was no fear in her face, no sadness or resentment. Her tears were as dry as her best friend's corpse. There was no emotion left in her eyes, save for calm acceptance. Two empty pairs of eyes stared at each other, waiting.

"Marcus."

The voice came from the main hall, and contained in that one word was an odd mix of threat, apprehension, submission and respect. The voice was familiar. Calissa identified it as Demetri's. Her eyes narrowed. _He _was the very reason she was in this mess; if he'd have just killed her, they'd be on their merry way and she would have been spared this cursed torment. Now she would be killed and mutilated by this _demon_, Marcus, and her soul will never find peace.

Marcus, however, did not attack Calissa. He looked at Demetri closely. Then his gaze shifted to the girl, then back to Demetri. He sighed and something seemed to soften in his eyes, as if he was looking fondly at a long-forgotten memory.

"So you're taking her back to the castle," the ancient one remarked, rather admonishingly.

"Yes," answered Demetri, before casing his eyes down respectfully. "That is, if you were to allow it, Marcus."

"And you _don't _intend to feed on her, or have anyone else do the same?" He questioned.

Demetri looked back up at his superior and answered immediately, "I don't think so, no."

Marcus breathed out quickly, the closest sound he would ever make to a chuckle, and commented, "Aro will not be pleased. Return to him. Our work here is done." He turned to look at Calissa for the final time, and disappeared out the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

The two of them stood there in silence, their wet clothes filling the dead room with a symphony of sporadic dripping. In stark contrast to the ice-still stature of Demetri, Calissa's chest heaved frantically as she panted, trying to expel the whirlwind of discombobulated emotions shocking through her body; those most predominant being fear, rage and sadness. It was her anger that surfaced first, but she refused to lose control in front of this beast, so instead she uttered a single syllable.

"Why."

The question hung heavily in the air. For a moment, Demetri considered ignoring her; why should he, a high ranking member of the Volturi, have to justify his actions to this woman, this peasant? But that thought seemed… _wrong,_ somehow. For some reason, he felt as if she deserved to know why her life had turned to hell in a few mere hours. He felt as if he didn't have a good enough reason to give her. He felt… pity, and something akin to regret. Demetri chuckled inwardly. This was probably the first time he had thought of a human as something other than food, like she was his _equal_. The notion was so alien to him, he rejected it. He refused to become attached to some human just because she had a little fire in her. She was _nothing… _nothing but a walking blood bag.

"Because we could," he sneered. Demetri immediately regretted his harshness, as Calissa's expression went from blank sadness to sheer, hurt rage. She reminded him of a wounded bear that had been kicked by a hunter who'd mistaken it to be dead.

"You may not be drunk, or petty, or even _human_," she snarled, "but you're no different to what he is." She gestured to the body of a young earl, Euric Ronaldio. Having never met him, Demetri didn't understand the reference, but he remained silent while she ranted.

Continuing, Calissa said, "Sure you're strong and fast and unbearably good-looking," Demetri smiled at this. "But underneath, you're just a sad and lonely creature filled with hate and ego, taking his pain out on those who are weaker than him. You are forsaken and foresworn, cursed to live a black, desolate life for the rest of eternity. And I am no longer afraid of you. So do what you will, _Demetri_, for you cannot break me." She said this with such dignity and integrity; he almost believed she was a noble, with all the pride and grace of a queen. _Her fire burns so bright_, he thought. _Perhaps even bright enough to warm me, too?_

Walking towards her, careful to move slowly, he said with a smile, "You're comparing me to a human? Allow me to put that idea to rest." Faster than thought, he grabbed her waist and jumped up to the ceiling. Then, grasping the chandelier, he swung through the top of the doorway leading into the main hall in front of the stairwell. His feet barely grazing the ground, he leapt up to the top of the stairs, then after a series of complicated turns, finally landed on the ledge of a large convex window directly above the front doors. Calissa's breath caught as she tried to register what had just happened. Demetri leaned in close; his mouth centimetres from her ear, he breathed, "Are you afraid?"

Calissa turned to face him, her dark eyes staring deeply into his. And she said, "Well of course I'm afraid! I'd be bloody insane if I wasn't! Now for God's sake, get me down from here. It's dusty!"

Her response was so surprising, so bespeaking of her personality, that Demetri threw his head back and laughed. It was such a musical, ethereal sound that Calissa, in her light-headed state, couldn't help but join in. The two of them sat chuckling at the oddity of the situation, and of all the strong and powerful emotions Calissa had felt towards and because of Demetri, for the first time, she felt comfort in his presence. It was not to last, though. As soon as their laughter died down, the vampire gently lifted her up and landed them back on the floor, where he continued to hold her.

After a moment, Calissa pulled away from his embrace; he released her, albeit reluctantly. She breathed in and said, "The point still stands though. You slaughtered all these people. Why?"

"They… they were a threat to the Volturi," said Demetri, unsure of how to explain without offending or scaring her.

Calissa huffed. "Not much of a threat. They didn't stand a chance. There's no excuse; this was murder, and you know it."

That angered Demetri, though it shouldn't have. For centuries he had been murdering humans, and sometimes even his own kind, at the orders of Aro. It had always seemed justified to him, after all it was survival… Maybe this was a bit extreme though. He shook himself; Aro's word was law. Yes it was ruthless, but necessary to maintain the peace.

"A human rebellion would be easily crushed," explained Demetri, "But it gives others hope and ideas. The Volturi require absolute power if their rule is to be effective; without the Law - and those who have the ability to uphold it - chaos would pervade and many more humans would die than did here tonight." He refrained from continuing on to say _plus, vampires gotta eat too, ya know_. That would seem insensitive, no matter how true.

Calissa sighed. "I knew the people here. Many of them were good, logical citizens that would have been happy to accept a peace offering and a compromise from the Volturi. Their deaths weren't fair."

Demetri frowned. "I guess you don't understand; we have to excogitate the outcomes of our actions lasting for centuries to come, considering the lives of humans and immortals everywhere," though he silently agreed with Calissa.

"Well then. I suppose you're going to kill me too?" Despite the calm manor in which she asked this, Demetri suspected she was still scared for her life.

"I can't very well let you go; that would defeat the whole purpose of tonight's attack. But I'm not going to kill you. I think you can be useful to our cause."

"What do you mean?" asked Calissa hesitantly.

Instead of answering her, Demetri took her hand and said, "Let me take you to Aro. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Running through the forest with Calissa in his arms, Demetri was excited, but at the same time nervous to return to the tower. The D'Avanio mansion stood ablaze behind them – Marcus had lit a trail of slow-burning gunpowder leading from the cellar into the ballroom, allowing any substantial evidence indicating the Volturi's presence to go up in flames, along with the rest of the building.

As he ran, Demetri pondered upon his situation. It would take a lot to convince his coven not to kill Calissa. Demetri knew what he was doing was illogical; to keep a human in a coven was unheard of among vampires and could make the Volturi seem weak, or worse, merciful. Of course, occasionally a vampire will meet a human to whom they take a fancy, and choose to turn them, but it is a life-altering decision and one not to be taken lightly. Often, many of the law-breakers the Volturi have "taken care of" have been vampires poorly suited to the lifestyle, their makers having decided to bring them over for entirely the wrong reasons, or simply not caring about the consequences of their actions. If he turned her, Calissa would become a responsibility he would have to deal with for decades to come; Demetri was unwilling to bind himself with such a huge commitment. Also, even if she was turned, Calissa would be a burden to the Volturi for her first few, bloodthirsty years as a newborn; it could be a while before she became useful in anyway at all to his coven. No, she would definitely have to prove herself worthy of such effort before it was even considered to turn her. That is, if she lasts long enough. Once again, Demetri caught himself caring for the well-being of this girl; it surprised him how strongly he wanted her to be accepted by his family.

Demetri snapped back to the present when he realised they had reached the tower. Gently, he put Calissa down. He didn't let go of her hand, however, and was happy to feel she didn't pull away from the contact. Quickly, he led her through a set of doors. He was about to head down a set of winding stairs that would lead into the conference room, when Calissa doubled over. She cried out in pain and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. From behind a pillar stepped a small, pale girl of about thirteen or fourteen. Her face was expressionless, except for a small sadistic smile playing on her lips. Like the rest of the vampires, her eyes shone crimson red, but hers with a cruel, gleeful delight that betrayed the subtle seed of madness growing in her mind.

"Jane," said Demetri threateningly. As if in response, Calissa screamed as the pain intensified. "Stop it!" He hissed.

Jane's gaze sprang up. "Marcus said you'd be bringing something home," she commented casually, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. "Is she a treat for yourself, or are you going to share?" She asked sweetly.

If Demetri was human, he would have shuddered with distaste. Jane had always creeped him out, regardless of her high rank in the Guard. Though she would never outwardly show it, she seemed to revel in his discomfort. "I'm taking her to Aro," he answered.

"Why?" Jane asked, with thinly veiled impiety.

Her irreverence annoying him, Demetri ignored her and took Calissa's arm, supporting her as she struggled to her feet. The servant girl swallowed, straightened her back, and turned and curtsied at Jane just low enough to make the gesture mocking, but not so low as to give her ground to punish her for it. Then Calissa said exaggeratingly, "And a very good evening to you too, ma'am."

Nostrils flaring, Jane turned on her heel and vanished from the room. Supressing his amusement, Demetri said, "You really shouldn't provoke her. She can make a formidable enemy; trust me I know."

"How did she… _do_ that to me? It was like I was on fire. I thought I was going to die. I was _wishing_ to die, it was so painful."

Demetri winced. "Jane… Jane is special among our kind, that is, vampires. When she was turned, she gained an ability; the power to induce a painful burning sensation in both humans and vampires.

No one can resist it, and it renders even the strongest vampire incapable of movement or thought."

Calissa's eyes widened. "Do others have that power?" She asked.

Demetri hesitated, unsure if he should disclose such information to a human. Then again, he reasoned, she has a right to know. Plus, her ignorance could be more dangerous to her than knowing what she was up against. It was her world too now, for however long, and she could not walk blindly through it. So Demetri explained to her, in a simple and hurried fashion, that when some vampires are created, they are gifted with certain abilities that give them an advantage over their enemies and/or their prey. He went on to tell her that the Volturi was a coven made up mainly of these such creatures, and that their leaders - Aro, Marcus and Caius - had spent centuries consolidating the best and most powerful vampires of the world into the Volturi. When she asked what kind of powers there were, Demetri gave her a rundown of the key members of the Volturi and their "special traits", including his own tracking ability. Worried he would overload her with all of this new information, he said, "We really should be getting downstairs now. You need to meet Aro, and he needs to give me permission to keep you."

She didn't like the way he implied she was some kind of possession of his, but Calissa remained silent as Demetri lead her down the staircase into a large room with a beautifully carved ceiling. With everything she had just learned struggling to be digested and filed away in her head, it took her some time to notice the three throne-like chairs placed in the centre of the room, and the ancient statues sat on top of them. She also noticed that Demetri had let go of her hand and subtly distanced himself from her, which hurt more than a little, though she understood why he did it.

The chair on the right seated the figure Calissa recognised as Marcus, with his sad eyes and vague, distant expression. On the left side sat a young blonde man, his lovely features contorted into a seemingly permanent look of snobby distaste and ever-so-slight contempt. He was probably Caius, the one with no gift other than an insatiable hatred that festered inside of him. And in the middle, in front of the other two, was Aro. He was the only one of the three who was smiling or seemed remotely pleasant, though Calissa knew better than any that appearances can be deceiving. But he surprised Calissa by being the first vampire, other than Demetri, to address her personally. "Ah, you must be the young lady Marcus was telling me about. And what is your name, my dear?"

His voice was soft and kind, if a little patronising. Unconsciously, Calissa at the sound of it. "Calissa," she said. When he didn't respond, she took it as a sign that she should continue. "I work – well, worked – as a servant. For the D'Avanio family. Sir." Not sure of what else she could say, Calissa curtsied awkwardly.

Aro looked at Demetri, whose stare was boring into the marble tile under his feet. "Demetri". He looked up at Aro. "What is it you expect us to do with this girl?" He asked, amusement colouring his voice.

"Unless you brought here as a snack," sneered Caius, his voice strangely high and laced with acidity.

Demetri answered in an emotionless tone, "She is intelligent and creative. I think the Volturi need a human like her represent us to her own race, improving our relations with the citizens of Volterra, reducing the likelihood of another uprising and preventing the need for such negative force in the future."

Caius hissed, "It's not your place to think, _boy_, but to follow orders and do as you're told."

"Peace, brother," admonished Aro. "Our talented tracker may have a valuable point; perhaps such bloodshed needn't be necessary." He seemed intrigued by the idea of having a human secretary, as it were. The Volturi had employed humans in the past, but only to perform trivial chores, and because it was entertaining to hear them beg to become an immortal. But Calissa seemed different. She might actually be of use to him, handling problems with the human public in a more effective, less exposing manner. And Demetri seemed close enough to her that her death would distract him from his duties, and they couldn't have that. Also, if the woman proved to be of promise, Aro would gladly turn her - if for any reason, out of pure curiosity to see the outcome. First, though, she would have to be deemed suitable enough to be allowed to live. Rising out of his chair and holding out his hand, Aro said kindly, "Come here my child. Let us see what you are made of."

Glancing at Demetri for guidance (and finding none, as he stubbornly refused to meet her eye) Calissa walked forward and took his hand. The coldness surprised her, as if he were made of a living stone hidden deep underground, never having felt the warmth of light or the touch of a sun's yellow rays. _I was right, _she thought. _Appearances most definitely _are _deceiving._


	6. Chapter 6

In the end, it hadn't taken Aro much convincing to allow Calissa into the coven. After all, with a single touch he had seen all Demetri's arguments laid out in his head. Caius, however, was still highly perturbed by the idea of having a human walking around the castle, knowing their secrets. His objections were subdued by Aro, who reasoned that in the unlikely event of her becoming a threat, they would easily have her disposed of. Marcus, as usual, stayed silent. He truly didn't care for the fate of the girl, although he was interested by the level of attraction Demetri felt towards this girl, and amused that her feelings towards him were notably less intense. Usually between vampires and humans, it was the other way around.

After a short while Calissa and Demetri were dismissed, ordered to find suitable living quarters for Calissa, where she is to rest and wait for further instructions. Demetri took her to the 2nd floor of the castle, where human guests of the Volturi usually stayed. The floor had been unused for years, allowing Calissa a wide choice of rooms. "Take your pick," he offered.

Calissa took little time finding a room. The one she chose was spacious but simple, with just a bookcase and chair to accompany the double bed and small closet. It was on the west side of the castle, with a view of Volterra square and the main part of town. However the main reason Calissa chose this room was that it was the furthest away from D'Avanio mansion. It would only depress her to wake up each morning and be reminded of the life she lost. Besides, she had a new life now. Ok, so it was scary and confusing and only a temporary position, but at least she was alive, and the thought gave her hope and reassurance.

Turning around, she gave a yelp as she realised Demetri had moved from the doorway to a distance of a few inches from her, without making a sound. _Will I ever get used to _that? She wondered. He chuckled at her jump, and his tense countenance dissolved into the relaxed, humorous demeanor he wore when they were alone together. Urged on by sudden, spur-of-the-moment feeling, Demetri wrapped his arms around Calissa's waist, pulling her into a gentle embrace and drinking in her wild aroma of crushed pine and spices. After a second of tense hesitation, she relaxed into him, grateful for the support his strong hold provided. She lifted her face to his and felt her heart give a small flutter, like a baby bird taking flight for the first time. Demetri leaned in, and their lips brushed lightly. As they did, Calissa tasted a small amount of blood that had not quite been washed away by the rain. She recoiled, her mind flashing back to the images of the dead bodies lying burned in the ruins of the mansion, many of them ripped open by the lips she had just kissed. Ashamed, Calissa looked away, letting go of Demetri. Feeling rejected, he took a step back.

"I… I'll send some food up to you. You're probably hungry," he mumbled. He turned and left, but not before Calissa noticed the look of hurt in his eyes.

Torn and rife with the emotions of the day that left her sore and tired, Calissa collapsed onto the bed. It pained her to see him upset; after all she owed him her life. But more than that, she liked Demetri. He was witty and mysterious, and seemed to care a lot for her. He risked quite a bit convincing Aro to let her live and work for them, even if he wasn't as courageous in front of his ruler as she had expected. However, everything she knew about Demetri was _evil_. He killed and slaughtered, yet showed little remorse for it; he had probably been doing so for centuries; he was a _vampire _for God's sake! A monster feared and hated by human kind since the beginning of history. Besides, she would never forgive him for his part in the killing of Natalina, so how could she ever want to be with him?

Except that she did want to be with him. A part of her, anyway. And it would only grow stronger as the memories of her past life faded, until they lost all meaning altogether. _No! I cannot let that happen_! Calissa wrestled with two conflicting sides of herself until she eventually succumbed to a fitful, restless sleep filled with nightmares of corpses and cold hands and carrion. And rivers of sickly-sweet blood.

Demetri flashed through the cold hallways, his jaw clenched. He chided himself for reacting in such a pathetically human way to the repudiation of his advances, whilst raiding the kitchen pantry in search of food they kept for the small population of human cleaning staff. He had had women of much higher status than Calissa; princesses, queens even! Besides, she wasn't even that pretty, with her torn gown, wet hair and tanned servant skin. Thinking of her appearance, though, sent tingles down his spine, and if his blood still circulated he would have turned red. Demetri expelled the thought, unsuccessfully trying to supress his unruly emotions. Distracting himself, he left the kitchen and tracked down Heidi, a vampire of similar build to Calissa who he knew would be sympathetic towards the young girl. When he found her, Demetri asked if he could borrow a few dresses.

She looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Uh, I'm not sure we're quite the same size Demetri," she said jokingly. "You might have some trouble with the corsets."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Very funny Heidi. I need them for Calissa."

"The servant girl? Felix told me you had an interest in her, but I didn't think it was anything serious. Will you turn her?"

"Only if she proves worthy enough. Aro wants to use her as a human, to handle relations with the public."

Heidi just smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. "I'll take her up some dresses later," she waved.

Satisfied, Demetri made his way back up to the second floor, the tray of food in his hand. Unwilling to face Calissa again, he placed the tray outside her door, and then started walking to his own room on the floor below. He sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling, realising with a pang that Calissa's room was directly above him. He rolled over and looked out of the window. Someone came in and sat on the edge of the bed; Demetri recognised the scent and heavy footsteps as being Felix's.

"Hello," said his old friend.

Demetri grunted in response; he was not in the mood to face even more judgement from his vampire peers. Felix seemed to sense this and moved closer, resting his hand on his companion's arm.

"I don't know why you felt the need to risk yourself and not tell me of your intentions," said the large vampire. "But I understand why you did what you did. I get it."

Demetri sighed, exasperated. "No, Felix, you don't get it. I don't just like this girl. I _really _like her. She's different, special. I can't explain it, but you just wouldn't understand."

"Wrong again, my friend. I've fallen in love before. With a human, even."

Demetri's eyes widened as he looked at his friend, shocked. He thought he knew everything about Felix; they were best friends. But he had never suspected that this huge, intimidating monster of a vampire had ever _loved_. And a human, too! "What happened?" he asked tentatively.

It was a while before Felix answered, then he shrugged, saying "I got too close, lost control and drained them." His voice was normal, but Demetri knew his friend well enough to know when he was upset. He didn't push the matter further, though he was still surprised at the unexpected revelation.

"Better to have loved and lost," said Demetri positively. Felix looked at Demetri oddly, and for a long moment they stared at each other. Then he smiled, and said softly, "Yes. I suppose so."


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came, and with it brought renewed vigour to Demetri's mood. He felt he needed to talk with Calissa and put what happened yesterday behind them. Summoning his courage, Demetri went up to her door, which was closed, and was pleased to note the tray of food had been moved. He knocked, and after a hesitant "come in" entered her room. Several things about her took him off guard. Not only was she in a beautiful, if simple dress that a polite gentleman would describe as 'generously revealing', but she was sitting perched on the bed halfway through a book taken from the bookcase; Demetri had no idea she could read, as very few servants had the education. She was also halfway through eating an apple when she saw him and squeaked.

"Whab are you thooing up!" She said with a mouthful of food. Hurriedly swallowing, she continued, "The sun's out, you'll be burned to a crisp!"

Laughing, Demetri said, "Come now, you don't really believe those fairy tales, do you?" He started to move closer to the window and into the light, when Calissa leaped of the bed and jumped in front of him, casting him in her shadow. Her concern for him was both touching and amusing. "Vampires don't burn in sunlight," he explained. "They don't sleep in coffins. In fact, we don't sleep at all."

Calissa's expression turned quizzical. "So what do you do all night then?" He raised an eyebrow, and she blushed at the silent suggestion. Taking her arms, he moved them so they were both standing in the light of the window, side-on. As the light touched his reflective skin, his face literally lit up, his tiny crystal-like cells refracting rays all around the room. Calissa gasped in shock and awe, covering her mouth with her hand. Then, she slowly reached out and stroked the vampire's cheek, marvelling at the bizarre peculiarity. It explained why people rarely saw the Volturi leave the confines of the tower; a sight like this would surely cause an uproar even the vampires couldn't subdue.

Taking leave of her senses, Calissa lifted both hands and cupped his golden face. Overcome by a heated curiosity, she ran her fingers through Demetri's hair, her eyes locking with his. It was like the first time she saw him, except without any of the fear, just the longing. She moved her fingers down across his jawline, feeling the stone-cold hardness of his skin.

He leaned in and kissed her, not a small brush this time, but a proper kiss. It was centuries worth of kissing, her lips coming to life under his, tasting of apple and passion and desire. Even though he knew it was impossible, he could have sworn he felt his heart racing. For the first time since he was turned, Demetri felt _alive_. When she finally broke the contact, Calissa stayed wrapped in his arms, unwilling to end such a warm moment. _Imagine that _she thought._ Warm! In the arms of a vampire_! But he wasn't just any vampire. He was her angel. One fallen far from grace.


	8. Chapter 8

Calissa proved herself invaluable to the Volturi. After the burning of the D'Avanio mansion, the people of Volterra distrusted the Volturi even less, some going as far to accuse them. But through Calissa's eloquent persuasion, she convinced the townsfolk that what happened that night was a tragic accident. Using her understanding and close relationship with the humans of Volterra, as well as her skills of manipulation, the ex-servant girl slowly gained the trust of each citizen, assuring them that the Volturi are nothing more than peaceful rulers who strived day and night to keep their people comfortable and happy. However, as the townspeople grew more and more complacent, Calissa found it easier to simply let the fear and awe of the Volturi fade from peoples mind. The world was entering an age of logic and reasoning; people preferred to see the Volturi as nothing more than a few men in dusty cloaks, rather than the fierce overlords they were once perceived to be. People scoffed at the idea of vampires, dismissing their old terrors as nothing but horror stories. The new mind-set suited the Volturi, who as vampires were naturally inclined to hide inconspicuously in the shadows.

As time went on, Calissa grew fonder of Demetri; until she was convinced she loved him. They spent the majority of their time together, parting only when Calissa had to sleep or Demetri was sent out on a tracking mission. At first, most other members of the Guard made fun of Demetri, but their relationship became somewhat normal as it was expected that Aro would allow her to be turned. However, whenever Demetri asked about it, the ancient vampire only smiled and said "She's too valuable right now. Soon, I promise."

Aro watched with increasing concern as the bond between the two increased. Calissa had indeed been useful, more so than he had hoped, but he had seen inside her mind. He knew she would never forget nor forgive the atrocities that the Volturi had committed. As a human, she had neither the speed nor capability to escape the Volturi. If she tried to, Demetri would help her, which would force him to be executed for treachery. They may even succeed, which would result in the loss of the Volturi's most valuable tracker. If Aro did turn Calissa, she would run, and Demetri would follow her. If Aro refused to turn Calissa, or keep stalling as he had, Demetri would leave the Volturi with her, turning her himself. All scenarios ended with him losing Demetri, which would cripple the Volturi irreparably. Yes, Calissa was useful, but replaceable. Demetri was not. Aro sighed. Once again, he was left with no choice but to remove the threat.

Demetri walked into the conference room, saying "You summoned me?"

Aro's eyes narrowed. A few years ago, there would have been a "master" at the end of that. It made him all the more certain that he was making the correct choice. "Yes, Demetri, I am in need of your tracking skills. The vampire Enrique of the Spanish coven has been found guilty of exposing himself to a group of humans. You and Felix will dispose of him."

"Of course, Aro." Demetri left the room. Before he departed for Spain, he said goodbye to Calissa, reassuring her that he will be back shortly. As she kissed him softly, he felt an odd sense of foreboding. He dismissed the feeling and left with Felix. Calissa blew out her candle and went to sleep.

The moon had risen high when door whispered open and a ghost entered the room. It brushed back the girl's dark hair, breathing in the scent of crushed pine and spices. He was careful to cover her mouth before sinking teeth into her soft neck. Her eyes opened, screaming silently and the life was slowly stolen from her veins. She became paler, her body weaker, until finally the blazing fire flickered and left her deep dark eyes, turning them dull and lifeless.

Ever since that first night, Demetri had kept Calissa's essence in his mind, forever holding onto her light. When it went out, his world blackened, and he broke. When he returned to Volterra, they told him a human robber had murdered her as she walked back from town. The human had been killed immediately, but it had been too late to save Calissa.

Losing her hardened something in Demetri. He saw the world in fewer colours. He no longer enjoyed the feeling of rain on his skin. He understood how Marcus felt, though he refused to become like him, trapped in a state of depression for all eternity. So he devoted himself to the Volturi, and took every chance he could to indulge in revelling, sinful behaviour. He became closer to Felix, valuing his friendship more than ever before, and the two became inseparable, hunting and killing together for centuries to come. After all, he was an angel. One fallen far from grace.


End file.
